


I'm Gonna Try To Come

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: In the middle of passionate sex Murdoc's telephone rings - he decides to take it and Stuart decides to finish what he has started.





	I'm Gonna Try To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who said: Murdoc has to take a call while fucking 2d and 2d just loves daddy's cock too much so he succs him while daddy is on the phone and he gets punished?

 

They'd been at it for a while now, Stuart was in  _ that _ mood, having whispered the word ‘daddy’ into Murdoc's ear as they were in the studio and ending up being dragged out only to be driven home and shoved into Murdoc’s room and onto his bed, then pulled on top of him.

Murdoc’s hands were currently keeping a tight grip on the singer’s hips and though it seemed as if the bassist was in control, he was completely under Stuart's spell as he was being mercilessly ridden into the mattress beneath him. 

Stuart was batting his hands away a moment later, “You promised to let me do all the work, Daddy. Don't spoil it.” He was right, it was the first thing Murdoc had allowed in a while; to let Stuart be in charge - if he followed Daddy's rules, of course. 

Murdoc reluctantly gave in and removed his hands from Stuart's hips, “Daddy's not used to let his bluebird be in charge, luv. Bear with him.”

Stuart giggled sweetly, all part of his role, and blushed prettily in the dimly lit room. Murdoc couldn't describe, if you asked him, how good it felt to be inside someone when they laughed but when Stuart did it, it made him feel younger and happier and as if a horde of butterflies were in his stomach. 

The sweetness of the moment stopped abruptly though, when Stuart suddenly went slow, teasingly and torturingly slow and it made Murdoc start to lose his mind as his prick just dipped outside of the singer, only having the head of his cock inside of him now, and the boy dared to swirl his hips ever so slightly. 

Murdoc was soon a mess underneath Stuart's body and the way he was looking down at him, with that pink blush and eyes only slightly open, was enough to make Murdoc want to grab his hips again and slam him down onto his cock once more. 

That was, until Stuart let out a loud groan of frustration when the ringtone of Murdoc's phone suddenly went off, making his bassist still his hips so their sweet fucking came to a halt. 

“Let it ring, Daddy,” Stuart begged with a moan, trying to continue his slow movements but Murdoc grumbled and pushed him off of his lap as he would have discarded any twenty something girl. It made Stuart scowl at him, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

Murdoc raised a brow at him, “Could be business, go away.”

“ _Murdoc_!” Stuart frowned, feeling his body ache from the lack of attention all of a sudden but Murdoc had already reached for his phone. He took a deep breath and lay back.

“Murdoc Niccals speaking,” he answered, shooing Stuart away by waving his hand, “World’s greatest bassist, who do I owe the pleasure?” Stuart pouted, crawling to sit on the edge of the bed. The conversation started and Murdoc seemed to become more and more distant, his cock less and less interested in the sight before him.

Stuart would have none of that, Murdoc, or should he say, Daddy, had promised him a good round of fucking - and none of them had even gotten off. Though, Stuart also knew that getting himself off without Daddy’s permission was a no-go so eventually he smirked to himself and crawled to sit on Murdoc's legs. One of them were getting off.

“What are you doing?” Murdoc mouthed at him, raising a brow as he managed to focus on both Stuart and the conversation. His eyes widened as Stuart leaned down over him, hands coming to rest on his thighs so he could push them apart. 

Stuart didn't waste any time, he hated doing so especially when Murdoc had no chance to tell him off right then. He took the head of his prick into his mouth, tasting precome from just moments ago. He was soft on his tongue but Stuart secretly loved sucking him till he was hard,  _ Daddy  _ often had him do it. He slowly curled his tongue around the underside of the head, teasingly moving his tongue underneath the foreskin. 

A gasp was heard from above him, Murdoc had realised what was happening and the first strike of pleasure had hit him, Stuart liked to imagine it was like a bolt of electricity going throughout his body when he sucked him off. He proceeded to pull the foreskin back, sliding it over the head so he could kiss at the slit and daring to look up at the bassist. He was trying to concentrate on the voice in the other end, it was clear he was struggling, but he was doing it. Murdoc stayed completely calm though, only occasionally taking in a slightly deeper breath, and Stuart was in awe at his mental strength, Stuart himself could barely be touched without being a whimpering mess, which had lead to several fun experiences when Murdoc couldn’t take his hands off of him in public.

Murdoc grunted as Stuart got distracted by his own thoughts, pushing his hips up once and making the singer snap out of it. Stuart grabbed his thighs harder as he went deeper, feeling Murdoc thicken in his mouth, on his tongue. He wasn’t going to deny it, this was one of his favourite things, sucking  _ Daddy _ off and knowing what would happen when he was returning the favour, so to do extra good, he let the length of Murdoc slide down into his throat as he took a deep breath through his nose. Above him, Murdoc’s voice started to waver.

“I’m telling you,” Murdoc said and swallowed down a moan as Stuart swallowed around him, “I’ll be there, don’t-  _ fuck _ … What? Nothing. I’ll be there don’t worry.”

A hand tangled in Stuart's hair, long and pointy nails scratching at his scalp until he felt his blue locks being caught in a tight grip that made him moan around the mouthful of cock. Inside him, a ton of butterflies were fluttering around at the fact that he had gotten such a reaction, Murdoc was losing face. He was getting distracted. 

“Yeah,” Murdoc continued after regaining his composure and Stuart could barely keep himself from feeling giddy as Murdoc's hips started thrusting up until he was fucking the mouth around himself.  The conversation did not end though, Murdoc continued talking to the man in the other end, “Listen, Johnny boy, can I call you Johnny boy? I'm gonna be there like I said … now now, you're making me doubt myself.”

Stuart choked, trying to create as little noise as possible as he did, and in return he looked up at Murdoc who had his eyes on him. Stuart could see how his breath caught in his throat as they looked at each other, making Murdoc thrust up a little harder.

“John, I’m gonna try to come, yeah?” Murdoc didn't take his eyes off of Stuart as he said it. Stuart could've come from the mere thought of the fact that John had no idea what the hell was going on right now and he most certainly had no idea of the significance of the use of the word  _ come _ . Murdoc let out a silent moan, twisting his hair in his fist as he repeated what he had said, “I'm gonna try to come but I can't promise you I'll be there on time, you know me-  _ shit _ … what? No, just stubbed my toe.  _ Oh fuck! _ ”

Stuart suddenly felt thick and smooth liquid fill his mouth and a proud feeling spread in his chest. There he was, coming down his throat as he was on the phone with some important contact. Stuart swallowed it all down with eagerness, looking up at Murdoc who had closed his eyes and was breathing harder. He could also hear the voice in the other end, repeating Murdoc's name as he wasn't responding.

“Yes! Yes, I’m here,” Murdoc suddenly snapped out of it again, flushing at the yelling in the other end, “It's just.. my toe. Yes, I do need to see to it, talk to you later? Yeah, bye bye.” He finished the call, throwing the phone in the covers that were lying on the floor. 

Stuart pulled off, sitting up on his knees once again but gulped at the sight of Murdoc. He looked stern and the feeling of being proud wilted away as quickly as he switched back into his role. He looked down. 

“Did I tell you, you could do that?” Murdoc asked simply, still trying to catch his breath, “Hm?”

“No, Daddy,” Stuart's stare remained at his hands, “I’m sorry.”

“No indeed, get up here. Now,” Murdoc patted his lap, leaning over to search through his bedside table. He fished out a paddle, Stuart's favourite. It wasn’t very wide but it was long and in leather, the word ‘ouch’ printed on it with cursive letters. Luckily, they hadn't been disagreeing when discussing which piece of gear was their favourite - both had said this paddle. 

“No!” Stuart begged as his eyes finally landed on the leather paddle that was doomed to leave the word _ouch_ on his behind, “Daddy, not tha’, not the paddle!” 

“Don't you think you deserve it, luv?” Murdoc smirked, knowing just how much of an act this was. They had had enough sexual experiences with the paddle to know when the other one was just playing a dangerous game. He patted his lap again, “Come now, lay down. Chop chop.”

Stuart looked reluctant but eventually followed orders, especially after Murdoc had cleared his throat at him. He knew it would only be worse if he refused, so he settled on Murdoc's thigh with a sigh that was only rewarded with a gentle smack to his ass. 

“Don't try to be smart with me, there was way too much attitude in that. Are you givin’ me an attitude, luv?” Murdoc asked, changing his grip on the paddle to a firmer one.

“No, Daddy, I promise,” Stuart wiggled his ass, gasping as his erection was rubbed against Murdoc's lap. 

“How many do you think?” Murdoc flipped the leather paddle in his hand, “Twenty? Twenty five?” 

“I'm not supposed to say,” Stuart mumbled, resting his head in his hands. 

“Exactly, so I think we'll go with twenty just because your dumb little brain remembered that,” Murdoc replied and without any warning let the paddle come down on Stuart's delicate skin. It made a lovely  _ thwack _ on his behind and the bendy leather bounced on his skin slightly before Murdoc pulled it back up. Stuart didn't say anything. Murdoc knew it was only because it was the very first blows, after at least a dozen, he would be writhing on his lap. Murdoc couldn't wait to watch that scene before him, feel the heat of over sensitive skin without even touching him. 

The next three blows were mild due to Murdoc focusing on the fleshiest parts of the singer’s ass, and he barely got a reaction from the boy. He grunted, only seeming to be rewarded by a more rapid breathing and a look of shame on Stuart's face as well as in his black eyes. Stuart tried to hide his face in the mattress, wanting to muffle whatever sound he might make. 

Those sounds started after another three thwacks of the paddle, Murdoc pulling Stuart's face away from the mattress by grabbing a fistful of blue hair, “You know you deserve this, lovey. How dare you break our rules? I'm so disappointed. You don't touch me without me saying it's okay and you most certainly do not make me come without me saying it's okay.” 

“Ow!” Stuart whimpered as his hair was pulled but jerked forwards with a moan as the paddle rained down on his skin two times more without pause.

“Did you count? You usually do that,” Murdoc let the paddle run over his skin for a moment, pressing it into a very prominent  _ ouch  _ on his skin. 

“Eight…” Stuart groaned, flexing the muscles of his cheeks. He might be skinny, Murdoc caught himself thinking, but of all the sugary sweets he eats, they definitely go straight to his ass. He ran a hand over the reddened skin, soothing it gently and it made Stuart sigh but not for long.

The torture went on, the ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth strike on his skin in different places until he was panting and groaning with each of them. The singer had given up on moving, knowing he would only be punished harder if he made it difficult for Murdoc and as the seventeenth strike rammed down on his burning thighs and ass, he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, “Seventeen! Ow ow ow ow ow!” 

In contrast to Stuart, Murdoc obviously didn't like the paddle for the feel of it. He liked it, loved it, for the way it bruised Stuart's ivory skin, creating patches of blue, purple, red, and when he really went for it, nearly black. He smacked him again, the sounds never getting old, and it was now that tears sprung from his eyes as well as a cry erupted from his mouth, “Eighteen!” 

“Good boy,” Murdoc mumbled, too busy studying a forming bruise. It was a lovely shade of pink which he knew would morph into a light purple later on, a colour both of them were fond of. Most importantly, it was on the spot where Stuart's thigh met his ass, hence where he would sit and put most of his weight on. He snapped out of it, letting the paddle come down on the forming bruise and soon Stuart was sweating and panting across Murdoc’s lap when the final blow, to his now sore backside, was over.

The boy had tear-streaked cheeks, his ass completely red and sore, so sore that another hit would cause tears to trickle down his face all over. Though even if he was sore and in pain, he was harder than ever, his cock leaking onto Murdoc’s bare thighs, and Murdoc was loving it to pieces. He teasingly ran his hand over Stuart’s back, slowly inching it closer to his bruised ass and thighs until he could scratch his nails into the redness. 

“Daddy!” Stuart’s vision grew blurry once again, making him try to get out of the touch that absolutely burned but Murdoc simply held him in place, “It hurts!” 

“You want Daddy to make you come, don’t you?” Murdoc growled, having thrown the paddle onto the bed and was stroking his singer’s backside, trailing the most visible outline of the word ‘ouch’ on his ass, “Hm?”

“Yes, please,” Stuart sighed, he could live with just slow and soft strokes. The comforting strokes did not last long though, Murdoc was hauling him onto all fours. Stuart gasped, “D-Daddy?” 

“Good, stay like that,” Murdoc ordered and reached underneath him, taking a hold of his hard on. Stuart's breath hitched in his throat and he had to grab the sheets as Murdoc started a fast and merciless pace, making Stuart yearn for his release. 

It was soon clear that Murdoc had no intention of making this a pleasurable build-up, he just wanted him to get off and started twisting his hand as he stroked. The sound of skin rubbing against skin was obscene and almost slightly disgusting.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Stuart panted, closing his eyes and squeezing them shut as the orgasm washed over him before he had even prepared himself. He came, spurting white lines onto the sheets and Murdoc's thighs in a way that looked like all those rom-coms where there was a virgin getting a wristie for the first time.

“You liked that?” Murdoc let go of him and let him collapse again, rubbing his back. He didn't need an answer, Stuart's drooling was enough, “Yeah, you did.”


End file.
